Do or Die Man
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Ban knows how to act in these life or death situations. Good thing one of them does.


**Title:** Do-or-Die Man  
**Universe:** Get Backers  
**Theme/Topic:** N/A  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Ban, Ginji, vaguely BanxGinji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine. Maybe some OOCness. XD  
**Word Count:** 737  
**Time:** Fifteen minutes?  
**Summary:** Ban knows how to act in these life or death situations. Good thing one of them does.  
**Dedication:** kshi- OMG you stole my first GB fic? XD blushes  
**A/N:** Craaack. And lame, but I feel better for having written something today. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

He'd gotten the first strike in-- usually did, he was faster than Ginji when it counted and this was one of those life or death situations where he didn't mind not playing quite fair, where he didn't mind fighting dirty. 

Ginji had retaliated of course, all it took was the realization that he was under attack and then he was moving too, quick as lightning and fittingly so. Only guy in the world who could keep up with Ban as well as he did, and not just because Midou let him, either.

They exchanged blows, dodged around another, shouted and taunted and played dirty when they could—headlocks and figure fours and biting were all free game. Ginji knew not to look Ban in the eye and Ban grounded himself best he could against the electricity that zapped through his system and made his spiky hair stand even more on end.

He glared at the blonde and Ginji frowned back, and dammit all, this was it. Kill or be killed. Do or die. No more Mister Nice Guy.

Ban reached for his glasses, managed to twist around the other man's frame so quick Ginji didn't have time to look away when they caught gazes.

Midou smirked at that, because that split second meant victory, and just as he was about to use the Jagan…

Tears.

"Mou, that's not fair Ban-chan!"

Big watery eyes and Ginji wasn't fighting anymore all of a sudden, no longer a deadly opponent in this kill-or-be-killed situation. Instead, he was, just like that, a little kid who was pouting up at his partner with a kind of sickly pathetic-ness that Ban considered ten times dirtier to use in the middle of an important battle like this than the Jagan.

Some dirty fucking pool.

He scowled back at the blonde, determined not to give in.

Ginji's lip quivered.

Ban slammed his head against the table. Pushed the plate over to the other side of the table. "Fine. Take it, you overgrown baby."

"Waaa, really?"

And then Ginji suddenly turned all cheer and beams and happiness again, quick as a switch being flipped, and despite the fact that they'd spent the last twenty minutes scuffling over the pizza the last of their pay from yesterday's job had yielded, the blonde reached for the plate and split the remaining slice in half, offering one of the two smaller pieces up to Ban anyway. Truce, just like that. "We'll share!"

Ban rolled his eyes and took one last bite of the food right out over Ginji's hand, before shaking his head. "You idiot. You really have no survival instinct at all, do you?" he asked with a kind of disgusted, but oddly fond disbelief. "If you'd been paying attention at all just now you'd know that I've already eaten more'n my fair half of that pizza."

Blinking, Ginji looked like he wasn't sure how that had any relevance to the situation at hand. "Maa, but you're not eating any right now, are you? Besides, it tastes better this way, na?"

Simple as that and Ginji's giving him something vaguely like the puppy dog eyes he'd used earlier, flapping one of his two half-slices of pizza in Ban's face with a childish pout that was even more dirty fucking pool than the quivering lip had been.

Sighing, Ban grabbed it out of the idiot's hand and bit down on it, thinking that he really ought to teach his partner how to get along in this world one day. To look out for himself.

Idiot really didn't have a shred of survival instinct in him, despite how stupid strong he could be.

Ginji had better be damned glad that Ban was gonna be around to look out for him—lesser guys would've totally taken advantage of the idiot, no question about it.

Eyeing the blonde out of the corner of his eye, Ban watched him as he finished off that last slice of pizza, looking immensely satisfied as he did. "Nah, it definitely taste's better when you share, ne, Ban-chan?" he asked, smiling big at the brunette and not sore at him at all despite the surprise attack earlier.

Something tugged at the corner of Midou's lip upon hearing that, and though he wasn't quite sure why he did it, he split his half slice in half again and handed it over to a beaming Ginji.

"Yeah. Tastes great."

**END**


End file.
